1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for splitting writes between a storage controller and replication engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current network storage systems, a splitter can be implemented in a host or a switch to split writes directed to a volume managed by a storage controller to another storage device. The splitter sends a copy of the data to the storage controller and another copy to a replication engine that implements copy services to copy the data to a storage. The replication engine may comprise a separate network device or appliance.
In one implementation, a splitter is implemented in the host software stack, such as the device driver or logical volume manager. In another implementation, the splitter may be implemented in the fabric, such as in a switch. In a yet further implementation, the splitter and the replication function are implemented within the storage controller, such as the case with Peer-to-Peer-Copy (“PPRC”), where a primary storage controller continuously mirrors or replicates data to a remote secondary site.